When Everything Stops
by akoto-chan
Summary: harry and tonks ran away! wow. we all knew dumbledore had it coming especialy when mum told us how some day he could dissapear just like tonks warned. a h&T story will be AU and supernatural like wings and stuff demons and what not dont like? dont read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and most of the ideas. any place referred to the book is not in any circumstances are from my little head.

(a/n) hey guys I'm back… with a different story and completely different pairing. I realized that I completely respect the harry Hermione pairing and I love to read them. I've read so many that are amazing that I know for a fact that I can not over achieve them or their ideas. Now on with the story

Grimwald place

-upstairs-

Harry was really mad, nobody knew why but he just was, maybe it was

because his godfather Sirus died, maybe it was because he just found out that he was the only person who could defeat voldemort maybe even because he could not get in some meaningful words to Dumbledore before the order meeting and of course if harry was mad everybody knew to leave him alone. Except for one optimistic metamorphagus.

Flashback

_harry was moved out of the Dursley's house hold in the beginning of the summer. he got a notice from Gringotts bank saying that he was needed on June 15 of this year to settle some issues of money, for they have noticed that money has been added from Sirus' will which harry did not hear of it because of Dumbledore. his excuse, "you did not need to be there" that really blew harry up. harry started to destroy every thing in his room, causing a big ruckus, this was heard downstairs, getting Vernon very angry._

"_BOY! you better stop making noise. you should be happy that we let you under this roof. giving you shelter..." that's all harry heard and he really didn't care. all he wanted was to pay a visit to dear old Dumbledore. how would he get there? harry came up with a brilliant plan. he would get Vernon mad enough for him to run out of the house knowing that he had protection out side._

"_what ever you say uncle Vernon... what ever you say" he finished the sentence loudly so Vernon could hear. _

"_BOY! GET DOWN HERE!" Vernon yelled_

'_oh yeah this is going to work' harry thought "Just a second!" he yelled back_

"_DON'T JUST SECOND ME! IM GOING TO TEACH YOU HOW TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS"_

'_elders my arse' harry walked down the stairs and into the living room to be punched square in the jaw by his uncle_

"_that's going to leave a mark' harry thought "you needed something uncle?"_

"_DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME BOY!" harry took a punch to the gut. his plan was some what working he just needed to get the front door opened. harry ran to the front door area with Vernon hot on his heals. Vernon threw a punch at Harry's back making him fall. he was 2 feet from the door and decided to army crawl to it. he reached up to the handle but was pulled back from the ankle, harry tried to kick Vernon off with his other leg but only got it held down by Vernon. twisting his body as much as he could to get out of Vernon's grip was _

_harder than he thought. he was so close to getting his plan to work. harry kept struggling and found that Vernon was losing his grip. finally harry kick Vernon in the face and ran to the door. he got the door open that is what his objection was before he got punched in the back of his head, officially knocking _

_him out cold._

End flashback

-down stairs-

"this meeting is coming to a closer, does anybody have any concerns they would like to share?" asked Dumbledore

"yes I do" everyone turned to look at the corner where the concern came form. Tonks a spunky Metamorphagus with her hair always in spikes and hot pink stood up anger and disbelief written on her face. 'how could he not say where harry will be staying, how could he not mention that he has been abused?'

"please, go ahead and state your concerns Nymphadora"

"what about harry? he's been abused way to long by those sorry excuses of a family, didn't you see him! He has cuts and bruises all over his back his lip was split open earlier! If I hadn't been where I was at the moment he sure would have been dead by now!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Nymphadora..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Tonks cut in with a deadly voice. everyone in the room flinched by the change of tone

"of course ms. Tonks" Dumbledore corrected "as I was saying, he needs to be there to ensure his mothers protection..." once again Tonks cut in

"ensure protection!? Any day that he lets his guard down he could be killed. You call that protection? Don't be surprised if he comes up missing someday old man, he's very well capable of disappearing with out you being able to find him." with that she left leaving the room dead quiet and an old man thinking hard.

-up stairs-

harry could hear someone storming up the stairs of grimwald place. unsure of what to do he sat down on his bed just listening to where this person was going. the heavy footfall stopped at his door and silently walked away. curiosity took over, his once angry scene over, and stuck his head out side of the door. he saw Tonks walking slowly in a daze.

"Tonks? you okay there?" harry asked concerned

"yea, just had an argument with Dumbledore, I'm okay though. how about you? I noticed that you where mad"

"I'm fine just had a small tantrum. what was your argument about?"

"you"

"a whole argument about me, and you were in it. what did I do this time?"

"nothing, I was complaining about how you've been abused and all. Dumbledore wouldn't listen only saying "to ensure his mothers protection" but harry has that 'protection' as he calls it ever protected you?"

"umm... no not really, I've always been beaten up over there, but I've already told him about how I'm always being beaten. He hasn't done anything actually now that I think about it..." harry started to drift off trying to find a day where Dumbledore got him away from that horrid place.

"… and he tried to calm me down by calling me by my first name… are you even listening to me?"

"huh? Oh sorry about that. I got lost in my thoughts."

"I could see that. Here pack as much thinks as possible in this," she gave him one of those never full bags "like extra cloths and important things. You never know when we might have to make a run for it." she winked and continued on her way to her room.

'what the hell was that? Did she just wink at me?' harry pondered on that as he started to put things inside 'school books…. Sirus' mirror…. His firebolt… and his dad's cloak. That'll do for now' harry walk out of his room to go to Tonks' room.

'Knock knock'

"yes?"

"hey Tonks it's me harry. Do you have a minuet?"

"yeah hang on…" there was some shuffling here and there and finally the door clicked open

"what's up?" her hair was down but not past her shoulders and colored dirty blonde. She kept her heart shaped face and seemed to have shrunk a few inches as well. Even though these were simple changes for Tonks it still didn't stop harry from looking at her up and down (in a good way not in a dirty way)

"uh ... Oh yea do u thinks it will be possible to go to Gringotts tomorrow? I have some issues to discuss with the goblins and my account. It seems that Sirus had a will and galleons were added to my vault with out me knowing. And to add money they would need my signature. That's what was going to figure out."

"alright Ill find a way to sneak you out no prob."

"Thanks Tonks. Ill leave you to what every you were doing, good night" and he left not noticing Tonks still staring at him

'I so need to get him out of here.' she closed the door and walked up to the mirror, she changed her hair to dark brown with gold like highlights letting it grow below her shoulders and changing her eye color to violet for the night. Satisfied with how she looked she head to bed and started to think on how she was going to get harry out of that place with out anybody noticing.


	2. seems to be

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and most of the ideas. any place referred to the book is not in any circumstances are from my little head.

(a/n) so uh… apparently I need a beta. I'm Surprised that not a lot of people said something about it though… eh oh well. Give me some more feed back would like a relation to develop between some people tell me and I think I can fit it in. on with the reading

Great idea?

Chapter 2

The morning came and Mrs. Wesley as usual made a huge breakfast for everybody in the house. Harry went down stairs and sat down next to Ron and leaving an open spot on his left. Hermione Ginny and Tonks came down at the same time. Tonks managed to sit next to harry right before Ginny did, only to receive a glare from Ginny, but it seemed as though that Tonks didn't see it or pretended not to see it. Getting a plate for herself she piled some beacon eggs and a couple of pancakes. With Ginny having to sit off to the side more.

"Harry, could you pass the pumpkin juice please"

"Yeah. Why don't I just pour it?" he poured her some juice

"I could have done it, but thanks" she smile and continued her breakfast in peace.

"Harry?" Ginny asked shyly "could I have the pumpkin juice please"

"Yeah here" harry gave the pumpkin juice to Ginny not at all doing what he did for Tonks.

Ginny pouted "Why didn't you pour me my drink?"

Harry looked up pointedly "because you're sitting across from me while Tonks is sitting next to me"

"He has a point there gin, stop trying to make him like you, its not working" Ron said while stuffing his face in his food.

"RON!" all the girls in the room yelled "what were you thinking!" he received many hits on the head. Ginny got teary eyed and ran to her room. Harry looks hard at Ron and then looked at Tonks for help. He didn't like Ginny that way but he needed to tell her that him self.

"Go ahead harry go tell her how you feel it's alright" urged Tonks. Harry nodded and made his way to Ginny's room.

-Ginny's room-

Ginny kicked her chair in frustration. 'Why does Ron always have to be a git? He knew that I liked harry for so long why does he always have to be a git?'

'Knock knock'

"Go away Ron I don't want your apology"

"It's me harry" came a muffled reply

"Oh" Ginny got up and unlocked the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to set something straight…" he closed the door be hind him "you see Ginny I like you and all but not how you like me, I'm not exactly ready for a relation ship but when the right girl comes, the one who can see me for who I am and not have a hero's crush, someone who will hear me out and not just say 'uh huh I'm listening' when there not. I'm sorry Ginny but I don't think you're the girl. It might take a while but I can only see you as a sister, just think about it this way…" harry thought for an example "how about … oh Ron and Pansy being

Together?"

Ginny cringed, and harry shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah I guess that would be awkward. Alright I'll be down in a few minutes, let me get my composer together."

"Alright Ginny see you in a bit" harry finished and hugged Ginny and left to go finish his breakfast hoping that Ron didn't eat it.

-Down stairs-

Harry didn't even bother to look at Ron. 'He knew that he really didn't mean to say what he did but Ron needs to know that some things shouldn't be said at certain times. It could just save him at some point.' harry resumed his place at the table and continued with his breakfast in peace. Well until Ginny came down with a huge grin on her face.

"Aw! I knew you two would get together. Come on now don't be shy go sit next to each other!" Mrs. Wesley bustled

"Mom we're not together" Ginny argued

"Nonsense! You came down with a huge smile after harry went after you!"

"No he just came up to make sure I was okay and he also told me that he didn't like me in that way. And I've come to accept it. He's right you know," she addressed to anybody who was listening "it would be like Ron and Pansy Perkins being together" she shuddered "and that just sounds wrong" looking at Ron "no offense"

"None taken!" yelled out Ron. Every body laughed including Ron himself. Every body enjoyed the breakfast with jokes and laughs with out a care in the world.

"Hey harry" whispered Tonks

"Yeah" he whispered back

"I think I've found a way to get you out… the only bad part is… well"

"What is it come on you can tell me" ask harry

"Well it would mean that it will seem that we have run away…" Tonks words faded to where harry could barely hear.

"… Is that why you gave me the bag yesterday? Because you were planning on taking me somewhere where no one could find us?"

"Yes and no… you see, I didn't know that you wanted to go to Gringotts until you asked, but this could be a good thing now. Your family is rich harry believe it or not. You probably own about 32 households and most of them are not even close to being plotted by the ministry!" Tonks was starting to get exited.

"Calm down Tonks others will hear!" harry whispered furiously. Tonks looked around and then ducked her head

"Sorry" she said sheepishly "but why aren't you excited? I can help you train with out disturbance and maybe, a few other things" she finished while raising her eyebrows

"Tonks!" harry squeaked out. And everybody turned to him in confusion.

"I have blackmail I have blackmail" Tonks said happily and got out of the table looking at harry but directing the whole table instead "well... I'm going upstairs, I need to repack some more cloths I'm getting tired of what I've been wearing" and then left. Harry decided that he would wait a couple of minutes before heading up stair him self to finish his packing.

"Uh…" harry started while getting up. " I think I'm going to go upstairs, and if it's okay with you I would like to be left alone for a little bit, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course dear" Mrs. Wesley said, concern could be heard in her voice.


	3. not exactly a chapter but important

I realize that I could get into major trouble for doing this but it will help the story completely. But me being me I love to hear feed back from the people who read my stories and I want to write what they want to read. I have read a few stories that contain the Unspeakables. And they have become great stories. So I'm planning to twist up the story that I once had in mind to what I'm thinking now… and I warn that it might happen constantly. I just wanted to get a warning out there of why some chapters might seem a bit weird at the moment but be assured I will tie everything down when the story begins to close. Thanks for actually reading this.

Akoto-chan


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After walking slowly as if he were deep in thought and passing the creaking stair he sprinted to his room and started to pack every thing that was his, keeping only some of his artifacts out so it wouldn't bring up any suspicion. He ran quickly to Tonks' room to ask when they would be leaving and how.

'Knock knock'

"Gosh darn-it can't anybody leave me the f... Oh hi harry"

"Ha-ha sorry Tonks but it was urgent and had to make sure I got to you before someone would see me outside of the room." looking around to make sure that they were alone. "So when are we leaving?"

"We leave when we know that everybody is asleep."

"But what if someone wakes up?"

"They wont not with this up my sleeves" Tonks pulled out a flask containing a blue swirls liquid that looked very familiar.

"Dreamless drought! Brilliant Tonks" harry grabbing her by the waist and swinging her in circles.

"Oh, no harry, put me down! Put me down!" playfully slapping Harry's shoulders

Laughing a heartily laugh, harry put her down gently this of course didn't do much considering that Tonks was a bit dizzy and fell straight into Harry's arms.

'Hmm he's such a gentlemen most guys by now would have grabbed my arse. I'm glad that I could make him this happy'

-------------------------------------Mean while--------------------------------------

"Do you think something's up with Harry and Tonks?" Ron asked Hermione and Ginny on there way up to the study. This unfortunately happens to be where Tonks room is right outside of. They all stopped at the sight that they had seen. Tonks was in Harry's arms and smiling the same goofy smile as harry.

"Come on lets leave them be. That's the happiest that I've ever seen him in a long time" Hermione stated smiling as well.

---------------------------------Going back- -----------------------------------------------

"Alright harry it would be best that you should take a nap. Right after the order meeting ill make sure that you have most of your things packed. I should start as well. I have a whole lot to do today. Ill see you later." Tonks apperatted to her apartment started packing things and shrinking them. Knowing deep down that she would not be returning.

Several hours later harry was sleeping peacefully for once and started to have a strange dream. Strange on how it had nothing to do with voldemort but instead it involved Tonks.(sorry guys we're keeping it at T rating) once it started to get to the 'good part' Tonks walked in to wake him up but ended up hearing a few words that would embarrass harry very well.

"Harry… harry…" Tonks whispered sharking harry a bit.

"Mmm don't stop Nym…" harry was getting more and more excited

"Oh I bet you like that huh harry" whispered Tonks huskily trying very hard not to laugh

"Mmm, oh yea keep going" Tonks couldn't help but laugh out loud at what harry might be thinking. Her laughing startled harry into waking him up.

"well harry it seems as though you were having a good dream," having the biggest grin on her face "care to share on what you wanted me to keep doing?"

"I-I uh… I mean… you uh…" harry kept stumbling over his words and his blush getting redder and redder by the minute.

"Ha-ha it's alright harry. I'll leave you to finish packing the smaller objects. You should take a shower too… might I suggest you take a cold one" with the extra advice Tonks left harry.

'Ah crap, now she thinks I'm some perverted freak trying to get into her pants, way to go potter'

-----------------------------------\M/ ( . )\M/----------------- ---------------------

After his half hour shower he went back to the room that he and Ron share to find Ron snoring like usual. Pulling on his P.J's he went down stairs to the kitchen to see if there were any leftovers.

"Oh... Ha- hi Tonks didn't see you there" harry stuttered just barely stepping through the door.

"Corse you didn't," Tonks replied with a sly smile on her face "to deep in thought I bet"

"I...I" noticing how Tonks was looking at him playfully he relaxed a bit "oh you're so mean ha-ha"

"Glad to make you laugh, so what you doing down here? Thought you were going to go look for those "small" materials that seemed to fall out of your trunk."

"Oh yea I finished that already. I just came down to see if there was any food left that I could scavenge."

"No there's no more Ron ate most of it and got a stomach ache while you were taking your shower. I can make you something if you're that hungry. What would you like?"

"Uh... Are you sure that you can cook? No offense you just don't look like some one who cooks" asking cautiously

"Corse I can but I'm limited to only breakfast foods, hope you don't mind"

"No not at all. Here let me help you, lets make a master peace that both you and I can share" looking around to make sure nobody was in ear " lets have some fun seeing that it is our last hours here"

"Good idea harry, so what's on the menu?"

---------------Many flour cups and broken egg sells later-------------

Giggling could be heard in the kitchen. "That was so much fun, we should do it more often ha-ha"

"Definitely" Tonks giggled a bit more. "So Mr. Potter is there any girlfriends that I should be worried about in the future?" Tonks deciding that it would be fun to embarrass harry

"Um… nope I'm single and pretty happy about it" smiling at Tonks "I'm glad to have my friends that know who I really am and not some frilly girl that I met of the street that only wants me for my fame."

"Completely understandable. I know exactly what you mean."

"Oh yeah? What about you Tonks? Any boys out there that I should know about?" raising an eyebrow

"Well… there's this on guy…" seeing the slight flicker of sadness cross over Harry's eyes. "No I'm just kidding" laughing hysterically

"Aw that was low," harry joke

"Low? What were you hoping to have me all to your self? A – How old are you?"

"16" harry said proudly

"That's right a 16 year old boy hitting on a 21-year-old Auror?"(She's only 5 year older in my eyes)

Harry stared at Tonks with a gob smack expression. I... I… uh… I mean…" having a hard time with his words "well…" getting his confidence back "what can I say, seeing that there's a beautiful woman sitting in front of me, I just couldn't help it." Finishing with a lop-sided grin. 'oh yea she's definitely going to think I'm a creep"

"Wow harry i'm flattered," Tonks said in a low voice "that's the most straight forward thing you've said all night" going back into her playful mood again. " alright now harry every one should be sound asleep now, lets get going before it's too late."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, oh but isn't Gringotts closed? It's pretty late don't you think?"

"Nope Gringotts is open 24/7 now." Tonks deciding that she would play with harry's mind a little "unless… you were hoping to get me in bed with you while the other can't be woken up by our noises?" lifting up her eyebrows suggestively.

Deciding to test out the dark waters "it… it might have crossed my mind"

"Alright, alright stop fantasizing and get your things" Harry complied and headed up the stairs muttering words along the lines "yea, yea, don't hurt a teen and his hormones"


End file.
